fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Organizing Page Information by Game
Hello! I must admit that not only am I new to your wiki, but I am also new to the Fire Emblem series. My fiance and I were looking for a non-Pokemon tactical RPG to play on the 3DSs that we recently purchased (merry Christmas to us) and this game appeared to be everything we wanted. So far we are very happy with it, however we had some questions about things in the game (especially being new to the series) and found our way here. All of this culminates into my reason for making this post. You see, I find it difficult to find information on some of the pages of the wiki. As a user of the wiki (not an editor), I am here to get information on a specific game. So I go to an article to try and find information about that one game, but instead I find long paragraphs which constantly switch between games (ie "in this game it was like this, but in this other game it was like that, and in another game it was completely different"). An example of what I'm talking about can be found in the third paragraph of the Mage article. I am loathe to suggest more work to your team. You have a decent-sized wiki here, with plenty to do already, I'm sure. I admin my own wiki, so I know how big of a project something like this can be. However, I think that your pages would look cleaner and people would be able to find information a lot easier if it were organized by game on cross-game articles (like class pages). Another suggestion would be to use disambiguation pages. See this example from The Elder Scrolls Wiki, on an item that is found in multiple games from the series: Skooma. The only problem with this is that if there isn't enough information for each page, then it ends up creating a bunch of stubs for your wiki. I realize this ended up being a LOT longer than the typical comment-style posts on these forums. Sorry for being long-winded. Good luck with your wiki and hope you get a chance to enjoy Awakening! :) Amythyst34 (talk) 10:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I guess I can see where you are coming from, but I personally think "Mage" is a bad example, so I can't really get the best grasp on what you mean. The third paragraph says, basically, "they usually promote to Sage, but in other games, they also promote to other things". Wouldn't it be sloppy looking if we divided it into sections just for The Sacred Stones section to say "Mages are like they were in Rekka no Ken, but they can also promote to Mage Knight"? That doesn't seem to be worth a section. All the other written information at least attempts to not be game specific, and the stats and character lists are already divided by game. Indeed, aside from talking about variant promotions in some games, most of the class article write ups are (or at least attempt to be) game neutral. The main exception is the Shaman page, but that is a mess I don't want to get into here. :Making articles for each class in each individual game would seem like just trying to artificially up the page count by splitting the class pages into much smaller but near identical pages, and no real information would be gained. :As for Awakening coverage in general, the game just came out and only a handful of users here have it yet (for one, I don't even have it yet!). Most of the focus seems to be going towards the Awakening specfic pages, and the "cross game" pages will come after that. As convenient as it would be, the Wiki doesn't update itself every time a new game is released. Sorry for the trouble and sorry we couldn't be of much help.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Amythyst34. I like both your observations and manner of request. A nice change from the "Is Marth/Roy in this game???" Heh. :As it stands, much of the body of Fire Emblem information is not as easy to wikify as I would have liked. Sometimes I think (falsely) that the localization team names certain things, like Big Shield/Great Shield/Pavise in such a way as to deliberately confound the very way wikias generally operate. Though that example is more a function of the larger problem of untranslated/fan translated/localized/localized, but in EU before US...stuff. We do make use of redirects, although I like how the powers that be treat other translations (even fan made) currently. The past year and a half, there was an effort made to identify and remove unneccessary redirects, however. Mostly so the search suggest wouldn't be all clogged up. :More to your point though, class pages pose a bit of a unique challenge because of the sometimes small grey area that is the deciding factor as to whether some class pages are merged, separated or potholed. I am currently working on a rather extensive solution (time will tell how extensive) that might help your request. Much like how our WeaponStat template series was designed, thought out, and arranged to handle game-by-game discrepencies with an eye for consistency, the ClassStat template series will attempt to do the same. It is still in R&D as of this writing, and I will be making heavy use of my sandbox to ensure that previously used ordering and patterns are observed, as well as input regarding how exceptions are handled. :Suffice to say I'm working on it, and what I'm working on may interest you in light of your request.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 18:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC)